


"Tell me again"

by S_Horne



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, i thought it was cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: The two men were pressed together from head to toe as they exchanged easy kisses, one of Steve’s arms thrown loosely over Tony’s hip and the other tucked beneath his head.“Tell me again.” Tony’s voice was quiet but strong when he spoke suddenly and his eyes locked onto Steve’s as his fingers danced up and down Steve’s spine.





	"Tell me again"

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a tumblr dialogue prompt list by chrmdpoet

It was warm summer’s evening with the sun just setting, illuminating the room with a soft golden glow, and a mild breeze coming in through the open window. The only sounds in the room were the heavy breathing of the two men cuddled together in Steve’s bed and the gentle rustles of the curtains as they swayed slowly. The passion and the heat had died down a while ago; hands were still wandering over bodies, but now they were sweet touches full of comfort instead of burning with the desperate need that they had done before. The two men were pressed together from head to toe as they exchanged easy kisses, one of Steve’s arms thrown loosely over Tony’s hip and the other tucked beneath his head.

“Tell me again.” Tony’s voice was quiet but strong when he spoke suddenly and his eyes locked onto Steve’s as his fingers danced up and down Steve’s spine.

Steve smiled down at him, not even needing to clarify what it was that Tony wanted to hear and opened his mouth. “I love you,” he said and the words rolled off his tongue as though he had been born to say them.

Tony’s smile almost split his face at his partner’s words and he lifted himself up onto his elbow until he was hovering over Steve instead of resting on him. “Say it again,” he requested, his hand sliding up Steve’s stomach to tangle in the blonde hairs on his naked chest. Steve chuckled but obeyed Tony’s wish, his voice gentle as he breathed the words against Tony’s pliant mouth.

“Say it once more.” Steve tightened his grip on Tony before Tony had even finished asking to hear the words yet again and pulled him up until they were face to face, helping Tony throw a leg over Steve’s so that he could straddle him. 

Tony bent and pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheek, resting there to feel Steve’s jaw move as he murmured the words Tony so longed to hear for the nth time that night: “I love you.”

Tony smiled and moved his head down to Steve’s throat where he dropped more kisses, Steve squirming deliciously below him whenever Tony’s stubble brushed over a sensitive spot. “I love you, too,” Tony said and let out a squeak as Steve pinched his sides playfully.

Steve grinned and ran his hands up Tony’s back until he could cup his cheeks. He pulled Tony’s face closer to his and just when their lips were a hair’s width apart and Tony’s eyes had begun to slip closed, Steve whispered, “Say it again.”

Tony threw his head back and let out a loud laugh at the tease, but didn’t hesitate to reply. “I love you,” he said and his voice dropped back to a whisper as he took Steve’s hands in his own, bringing them to his mouth to press his lips to Steve’s fingers. “And now it’s your turn again.”

Steve surged forward in answer and covered Tony’s mouth with his own, the two of them smiling almost too widely for their lips to fit together. When Steve slid his hands down Tony’s body and cupped them beneath Tony’s thighs to flip their positions quickly, pinning Tony into the mattress expertly, Tony groaned loudly and his smile dropped into something more desperate and open. Steve swallowed Tony’s moans greedily and deepened their kiss when Tony’s tongue swept over his lip. No more words were spoken for a while, but they didn’t need to be. The two of them were in sync in a way that they hadn’t been before and their touches reflected the change. Each brush of lips and every dance of fingertips was a silent repeat of the words they’d shared with the other for the first time that day and, even more so, a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff and stupidity at my [tumblr](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
